


On the other side

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro se trouvait sur un petit espace enherbé, au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une jungle. Devant lui, un pont de singe en corde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[1]

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

Il se trouvait sur un petit espace enherbé, au beau milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une jungle. Devant lui, un pont de singe en corde, tellement long qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il surplombait une vallée en forme de crevasse, qui paraissait être très profonde. Le pont était constitué de deux grosses cordes, de la largeur d'un pied seulement, formant le tablier du pont. Deux autres cordes, moins épaisses, de chaque côté et à hauteur de main, créaient une main courante. Et enfin, de nombreuses cordes encore plus fines reliaient les deux parties pour former une barrière, une protection contre le vide juste en dessous.

Zoro ne savait pas où il était, mais étrangement cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il regardait ce pont, le point où il disparaissait. Les deux pieds plantés dans le sol, comme paralysé.

 

[2]

Zoro se trouvait encore devant ce pont. Il n'en voyait toujours pas l'extrémité, et il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

 

[3]

Encore et toujours ce pont. Mais cette fois-ci, il laissa son regard balayer l'espace autour de lui. La jungle s'élevait tout autour de lui, ne laissant qu'une petite partie de quelques mètres carrés à l'entrée du pont où rien ne poussait à part de l'herbe. Les arbres et les plantes autour de lui semblaient le dominer, et former comme une voûte au-dessus de lui. L'endroit était sombre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et puis ce calme était déconcertant. Pas le moindre souffle de vent ne faisait frémir les feuilles, pas le moindre bruit d'oiseaux ou d'animaux ne troublait le silence.

Il reporta son regard sur le pont. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours aussi long, aussi haut, et l'extrémité semblait inatteignable, dangereuse. Zoro n'avait aucune envie de le traverser.

 

[4]

\- Zoro ?

Zoro sursauta. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il la reconnaîtrait entre des millions. Il se retourna, et découvrit comme il s'y attendit sa tête blonde préférée.

\- Sanji ?

Il était un peu étonné. Que faisait-il là lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il était venu le chercher ?

Mais au-delà de ces questions, qui finalement n'étaient pas si importantes, ce qu'il ressentit était une joie immense. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Sanji souriait à quelques pas de lui. Lui aussi semblait heureux. Un élan irrépressible le poussa vers lui, et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La sensation était agréable. Ses bras serrés autour de sa taille, les siens autour de ses épaules, il avait l'impression de flotter. Il avait toujours ressenti ce genre de chose quand il était dans ses bras.

 

[5]

Sanji n'était plus dans ses bras, mais à quelques pas de lui. Il regardait le pont lui aussi, et Zoro réalisa qu'il était à nouveau comme cloué au sol, juste devant l'entrée du pont. Et puis il tourna la tête et découvrit que Sanji le regardait en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour et attrapa sa main tendue. Son regard plongea dans ses yeux bleus et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

 

[6]

\- Tu comptes traverser ce pont un jour ?

Zoro tourna la tête et découvrit Sanji derrière lui. Quelque chose avait changé dans son apparence, mais il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était. Comme s'il avait changé de coupe de cheveux, ou de vêtements, sans qu'il ne le remarque.

\- Tu peux parler, répondit-il enfin.

Aux dernières nouvelles, Sanji était de ce côté du pont lui aussi !

\- Je peux traverser quand je veux, répliqua Sanji.

Et comme pour prouver son assertion, il s'avança vers le pont et posa un pied dessus.

Zoro tendit le bras, prêt à l'arrêter. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne devait pas le laisser monter sur ce pont.

\- Pourquoi tu restes là ? demanda Sanji, en reposant son pied sur le sol.

\- On est en sécurité ici.

 

[7]

\- Encore là ?

Zoro soupira. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête. Il savait qui était là.

\- Encore là, répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est en sécurité ici.

\- Viens avec moi de l'autre côté.

Sous la surprise, Zoro tourna finalement la tête vers Sanji. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Aller de l'autre côté ?

\- Hors de question.

 

[8]

\- Zoro…

La voix était douce et Zoro frissonna. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son regard était toujours fixé sur ce pont.

\- Tu es déjà allé de l'autre côté ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sanji.

Il y était allé, et il était revenu. C'est que ce n'était pas si dangereux, non ? Mais pourtant…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je traverse ?

\- Tu préfères rester ici ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable ici. C'était familier, calme. Sûr.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Zoro, indigné.

\- Alors viens avec moi.

Et il disparut.

 

[9]

\- Sanji !

Il criait encore et encore son nom, du plus fort qu'il pouvait, espérant qu'il l'entendrait de l'autre côté. Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Une angoisse incontrôlable l'avait envahi. Il voulait voir Sanji. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là.

 

[10]

\- Zoro ?

Il ne réagit pas sur le coup, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Il était tombé, genoux au sol, tête baissée comme si elle était trop lourde à porter. C'était dur de respirer, dur de se tenir droit, impossible de se mettre debout. Il était à nouveau seul et c'était insupportable.

\- Zoro, relève-toi.

Une main se glissa sous son bras, le tirant vers le haut pour le relever. Sanji était parti.

\- Zoro !

La pression disparut, mais une ombre descendit devant lui. Des doigts se posèrent sous son menton et lui relevèrent la tête. Son regard se posa sur deux yeux bleus, vibrants de colère et d'inquiétude.

\- Sanji ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Maintenant relève-toi !

\- C'est trop dur, répondit Zoro.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu vas te relever, et tout de suite !

L'urgence dans le ton de la voix de Sanji ne lui échappa pas. Avec effort, et avec son aide, il se redressa lentement, puis posa un pied à terre devant lui. Sanji le tenait fermement, et avec une grande force, il le remit debout. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression d'être cloué au sol, que ses pieds étaient si lourds qu'il ne pouvait pas les bouger. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Sanji était là. Sanji le serrait dans ses bras. Tout allait bien.

 

[11]

\- Traverse avec moi.

\- Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté. Est-ce que c'est la mort ? Est-ce que je vais mourir si je traverse ?

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. On n'est pas dans un film ou je ne sais quoi.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Viens.

Le regard fixé devant lui, il observait le pont, tentant de trouver le courage d'écouter Sanji. Mais il ne voyait pas de l'autre côté. Tout semblait sombre et dangereux.

\- Je ne peux pas.

 

[12]

\- Allez Zoro ! Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !

Il sursauta légèrement à ce ton enjoué qui s'était élevé derrière lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu'il était faux. Il percevait encore de l'inquiétude, et toujours cette sensation d'urgence. Il sentait la détresse de Sanji, et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

Il sentit Sanji le contourner, et il se retrouva bientôt devant lui. Ses yeux étaient humides, pourtant il souriait.

\- S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, supplia-t-il.

Zoro ne répondit pas. Il alterna son regard entre Sanji et le pont. Il devait le faire. Il pouvait le faire.

\- Viens, murmura Sanji en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il avait dû voir la détermination dans son regard. Les larmes avaient quittées ses yeux. Il souriait plus largement.

Il se laissa entraîner. Sanji avançait à reculons, sans lâcher son regard du sien.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du pont. Avec une certaine inquiétude, Zoro posa un premier pied dessus. Rien ne se produisit. Il en posa un deuxième, un troisième. Et le pas suivant fut toujours plus facile que le précédent. Ils comblèrent rapidement le premier tiers du pont. Ils avançaient toujours plus vers le creux. Les cordes se balançaient sous leurs mouvements. Tout était instable. Mais Sanji était là. Il respira un grand coup et continua d'avancer.

Sanji s'arrêta au milieu du pont.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Zoro décela une pointe de fierté et de soulagement dans son expression. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il se risqua à regarder autour de lui. Devant lui, derrière Sanji, le pont remontait vers la bordure opposée, mais il ne la voyait toujours pas. Un brouillard la cachait à sa vue. Derrière lui, l'endroit d'où il venait. C'était sombre et il ne distinguait plus très bien l'espace où il s'était tenu si longtemps. Il regarda ensuite en bas. Il ne voyait pas le fond.

Soudain prit de vertige, il releva le regard, et découvrit que Sanji n'était plus là. Sa main était vide, tout comme l'espace devant lui. Il regarda l'autre moitié du pont, et vit que Sanji en était déjà au milieu. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil. Il lui tournait le dos et avançait rapidement. Zoro se retrouva à nouveau paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, ni reculer. Il ne pouvait que le regarder s'éloigner, s'engouffrer dans le brouillard, puis disparaître.

 

[13]

\- Sanji ! appela-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

Il avait disparu depuis déjà quelques temps, et n'avait toujours pas réapparu. L'inquiétude le rongea. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas traverser !

Il pouvait faire demi-tour, revenir sur son petit carré d'herbe et attendre que Sanji revienne. Ou il pouvait aller de l'avant et voir de lui-même où il était allé.

Il se décida pour la deuxième option.

Difficilement, il leva son pied droit et le reposa devant son pied gauche. Son regard fixé devant lui, il avança, doucement, mais sûrement. Plus qu'un tiers.

Il accéléra le pas et s'engouffra à son tour dans le brouillard. Il discernait à peine le pont de corde devant lui, mais il continua. Il y était presque.

Et puis tout à coup, son pied buta sur quelque chose. Il avait atteint l'autre côté. Le brouillard était toujours là. Tout était blanc. Il ne voyait rien. Il fit quelques pas, et puis il le vit.

Sanji se tenait là, devant lui, la fierté clairement visible sur son visage. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et Zoro ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, répéta Sanji d'une voix douce.

Zoro acquiesça de la tête. Il regarda Sanji tendre sa main vers lui. Il combla les quelques pas lui permettant de l'atteindre, et l'attrapa dans la sienne. Dans un sourire, Sanji le tira brusquement à lui. Et c'est là qu'il la sentit. La douleur.

 

[14]

Tout était devenu noir. Sanji n'était plus là. Pourtant, il sentait encore sa main dans la sienne. Et puis la lumière revint. Il respira un grand coup et ses poumons le brûlèrent. Tout son corps était lourd. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, se retrouvait à nouveau paralysé. Il serra la main de Sanji, peut-être un peu trop fort.

Quand il réalisa que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et que la lumière l'aveuglait, il papillonna des paupières jusqu'à ce que cela devienne supportable.

\- Zoro ? s'éleva une petite voix remplie de larmes.

C'était sa voix. Il était là.

Difficilement, il tourna la tête et le vit. Assis près de lui. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme une cascade.

\- Tu es revenu.


	2. Chapter 2

[1]

Sanji s'assit dans le fauteuil en grognant. Avec sa faible couche de mousse et son revêtement en plastique bruyant et peu agréable, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très confortable. Pourtant il s'y asseyait tous les jours, plusieurs heures par jour. Il y était tellement souvent qu'il devait avoir pris la forme de ses fesses.

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la main de Zoro, se détendant pour la première fois de la journée. A voix basse, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'au plus petit détail. Il devait paraître bien stupide à parler tout seul comme ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était persuadé que cela pouvait aider Zoro. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas, il devait au moins savoir qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas seul.

 

[2]

Toujours rien. Aucune amélioration. Ce soir-là, Sanji resta plus longtemps. Parfois il doutait. Parfois il perdait espoir. Ce soir était un de ceux-là.

 

[3]

Il avait fini le travail plus tôt ce jour-là. Au lieu de rentrer se reposer chez eux, il était venu directement ici. Pour quelques heures de plus avec Zoro. Aujourd'hui il allait un peu mieux. Il avait repris espoir. Zoro était fort. Zoro reviendrait. Malgré tout ce que les autres disaient. Il ne voulait pas les écouter. Ils avaient tort.

Doucement, il se pencha au-dessus de Zoro et posa un baiser sur son front. La peau était tiède. Il était vivant.

 

[4]

C'était le weekend. Sanji aimait le weekend. Il pouvait passer toute la journée ici. Il aurait aimé que ce soit tout le temps le cas. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'arrêter de travailler. L'argent devait continuer à rentrer. Il n'avait pas le choix. Leur couverture santé basique ne payait qu'une partie des frais. Ils étaient déjà endettés.

Mais il repoussa ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. C'étaient des soucis pour la semaine. Le weekend il ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Zoro, appela-t-il doucement.

Bien sûr il n'eut aucune réponse, mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'il était là. Que c'était un matin ordinaire où il le regardait dormir dans leur grand lit. C'était une sensation agréable.

Une illusion, disaient les médecins.

 

[5]

Luffy venait de partir. Il était le seul à passer encore tous les jours. Il n'en voulait pas aux autres. Il les comprenait.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, et reprit la main de Zoro dans la sienne. Il repensa à avant. Quand tout était parfait. Quand ils étaient heureux. Il le revit sourire, le regarder avec adoration. Il entendit sa voix, son rire.

Il sourit à ces souvenirs. A ce qu'ils provoquaient en lui. Une douce chaleur d'espoir et de confiance.

\- Zoro…, murmura-t-il en caressant le dos de sa main inerte de son pouce.

 

[6]

Encore un nouveau jour. Encore une fois le travail avait été épuisant. Mais ici tout était calme, reposant.

Il resta silencieux de longs instants, observant Zoro. Il avait maigri. Sa peau avait perdu son teint halé naturel. Il était devenu presque gris. Il avait paniqué quand il l'avait remarqué la première fois, mais on lui avait dit que c'était normal. Il y était habitué à présent, même si ça faisait toujours aussi mal de le voir.

Il dû sortir dans le couloir quelques minutes le temps qu'ils s'occupent de Zoro. Dans ces moments-là, il ne s'éloignait jamais. Ne profitait jamais de l'occasion pour aller s'acheter un café à la cafétéria d'en bas. Il restait dans le couloir, tout près de la porte, et il attendait. Il attendait toujours les dernières nouvelles avant de rentrer à nouveau, et de se rasseoir près de lui.

\- Reviens, demanda-t-il une fois retrouvé seul avec lui, sa main serrant fermement la sienne.

Le moment viendrait, mais ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui.

 

[7]

\- Réveille-toi !

Parfois il perdait patience et l'appelait. _Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi_. Comme un mantra dans sa tête.

\- Réveille-toi, répéta-t-il tout haut.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'entendait, encore moins s'il le comprenait. Mais il l'espérait de tout cœur. Il voulait qu'il se réveille, qu'ils reprennent leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée. S'il avait eu des doutes avant, il savait à présent qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Le plus longtemps possible. Parfois il rêvait pouvoir aller le rejoindre, là où il était, et le pousser à revenir. Mais malheureusement, cela ne marchait pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre. Attendre. Attendre que le combat que Zoro menait se termine.

Jamais, disaient les spécialistes. Bientôt, pensait Sanji.

 

[8]

Assis sur le rebord du matelas, Sanji se pencha. Il approcha sa tête de la sienne, puis posa sa joue contre la sienne. Si une chose n'avait pas changée, c'était son odeur. Dans le creux de son cou, elle était encore là. Dominant celle des produits aseptisant, et de toutes les odeurs que pouvait dégager ce lieu. Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque croire que c'était avant.

\- Zoro, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, caressant la peau que la blouse dévoilait.

\- Réveille-toi. Reviens. Reviens vers moi.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne les remarquait plus. Parfois elles venaient. Parfois elles ne voulaient pas couler. Il ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Et il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus en avoir honte.

 

[9]

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour réaliser qu'il était en sécurité dans leur lit. Leur grand lit. Trop grand. Trop vide.

C'était le milieu de la journée. Pourtant il était encore là. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Ce cauchemar l'avait réveillé. Toujours le même. Plus un souvenir qu'un cauchemar.

Des sourires. De la joie. De l'amour. Et une voiture rouge. Une voiture rouge à toute allure. Un choc. Zoro qui le repoussait. Zoro que percutait cette voiture. Zoro étendu sur le trottoir. Et tout ce rouge autour de lui.

Il respira un grand coup, tentant de se contenir. Un an. Cela faisait déjà un an. Un an qu'il dormait. Un an sans lui. Un an dans ce grand lit vide.

 

[10]

Il était revenu. Comment pouvait-il rester loin de lui de toute façon. Il regrettait de ne pas être venu hier. La première fois depuis un an. A peine arrivé, le médecin lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau. Il l'avait écouté au début, puis s'était énervé et était parti.

Un an. Il le savait. Pas besoin de lui rappeler. Mais il était là. Zoro était là. Il en était sûr.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, rien n'avait changé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou non. Il s'approcha, et au lieu de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil, il s'installa sur le matelas, tout contre lui. Pour s'excuser de la veille peut-être. C'était stupide, mais il avait l'impression que ses sourcils étaient plus froncés. Comme s'il lui reprochait de ne pas être venu.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il. Je suis là.

 

[11]

Ils étaient tous venus ce soir. Mais il ne savait plus si c'était pour voir Zoro, ou pour le voir lui. Il savait la façon dont il le regardait. Ils avaient abandonnés. Et ils voulaient qu'il abandonne aussi. Pour ton bien. Disaient-ils. Il faut continuer à vivre. Disaient-ils. Il les avait laissé parler. C'était son choix. Il resterait. Il serait là quand Zoro se réveillerait. Il garderait espoir jusqu'au bout. Il avait confiance en Zoro. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il fallait juste être patient. Juste être patient.

\- Zoro, réveille-toi.

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort, essayant peut-être de lui transmettre sa force. Il ne savait pas. Il avait fait et pensé beaucoup de choses stupides depuis un an. Du moins qu'il aurait trouvé stupides avant. A présent ça n'avait plus d'importance. Si ça pouvait le faire revenir, alors ça en valait la peine, alors ce n'était pas stupide.

Pourtant lorsqu'il le quitta ce soir-là, rien n'avait changé.

 

[12]

\- Allez Zoro, réveille-toi. S'il te plaît…

Il pleurait encore. Encore une journée éprouvante au travail. Encore les nerfs qui lâchaient. Si seulement il était là. Si seulement il était avec lui.

\- Zoro t'as intérêt à te réveiller ! Tu peux pas me laisser tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi ici. S'il te plaît…

\- Reviens, continua-t-il après un sanglot.

Aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Un jour où rien n'allait. Un jour où sa vie n'avait plus de sens, où tout était sans dessus-dessous. Un jour où l'impatience se transformait en colère, en détresse. Il fallait qu'il se réveille maintenant ! Chaque jour qui passait renforçait l'avis des médecins. Chaque jour qui passait le rapprochait de la fin. Il ne voulait pas de ce jour où l'espoir le quitterait. De ce jour où il partirait d'ici sans jamais y revenir. Le laissant derrière lui. Tout seul. Comme s'il n'existait plus.

Mais il lutterait. Il lutterait pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Il lutterait aussi fort que Zoro. Il allait le ramener. Il allait revenir !

Demain, se dit-il en sortant de la pièce. Demain il y arriverait. Il le savait.

 

[13]

A peine arrivé, il se pressa à son chevet. Il ne savait pas s'il commençait à perdre la tête, mais il eut aussitôt l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais la sensation était là. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Un simple masque à oxygène recouvrait son visage depuis quelques mois. C'était un progrès, un point positif. Mais des mois plus tard et aucun autre progrès n'avait été fait.

Pourtant ce jour-là, il y avait quelque chose. Sa respiration était un peu plus profonde. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Cette fois-ci il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Plein d'espoir, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il avait attendu une réaction de sa part, mais rien. Elle était toujours aussi inerte qu'avant.

Sanji soupira. Il était en train de devenir fou. Il devait imaginer toutes ces choses. Rien n'était réel. Tout était dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Peut-être que les médecins avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il devait les écouter. Écouter ses amis. Tourner la page. L'oublier.

\- Reviens, supplia-t-il une dernière fois

 

[14]

Perdu dans ses pensées et son abattement, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer. Il n'y cru pas. Il devait s'être endormi, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Pourtant il la sentait encore. Cette pression sur sa main. Zoro lui serrait la main !

Ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il releva le visage et découvrit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un rêve. Juste un rêve. Pourtant il ressentait très bien la douleur dans sa main. Cette douleur qui lui prouvait que c'était réel. Incapable de se relever, les jambes en coton, il se pencha dans le fauteuil pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Zoro ? balbutia-t-il difficilement.

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Il regarda Zoro tourner la tête lentement vers lui. C'était vrai. C'était réel. Il était réveillé. Enfin.

\- Tu es revenu, murmura-t-il, sentant enfin la joie prendre le dessus sur la surprise et le déni.

Son cœur s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre à toute allure lorsque les yeux gris de Zoro plongèrent dans les siens. Pour la première fois depuis un an, quatre jours, dix-huit heures, et trente-sept minutes.


End file.
